Dan Casper
| }} /Service Record|Service Record}} /List of Appearances|List of Appearances}} }} __TOC__ PC Daniel Casper was a character who appeared in The Bill between 2005 and 2007. First Appearance Dan Casper was first posted to Spicer Street and then saw the opportunity to move to Sun Hill; a clash of personality with a sergeant there meant that the question of his transferring was welcomed by his superior (ironically, it is also why he left Sun Hill). After an exciting Incident Response course at Hendon with PC's Leela Kapoor & Amber Johannsen, Dan and Leela passed the course, but a hungover Amber was not allowed to sit the test. Arrival to Sun Hill Dan was first transferred to Sun Hill in Episode 298, as a replacement for PC Andrea Dunbar, who was killed in the fire at the station. He was first paired with PC Roger Valentine, and saved a girl from being hit by a lorry, with Roger saying Would've been the quickest arrival ever, squished like a cat on your first day. However, his attempt to save the girl was in vein. The family who employed her as housekeeper had been harsh to her. The father had raped her, impregnating her. The mother dragged her to an abortion clinic, but it appeared their 20 year old son was in love with her and wanted to keep the child, but as she ran away from the mother and son, she was hit by a car, and died of her injuries at St. Hugh's. Dan was furious when the father was released without charge. Amber constantly teased and blackmailed Dan after he claimed he was attacked by some youths who were carrying a knife, when he was teased & had equipment stolen from him during a traffic stop. When Sergeant Dale Smith found out he was furious. Dan was reprimanded for lying, and Amber was made to clear Smithy's property records, a job she made Dan do so she would keep quiet. Dan was held hostage by a distraught father during the Sun Hill 50th anniversary. He was held with DCs Terry Perkins, Zain Nadir & Jo Masters, Acting Superintendent Amanda Prosser, PC Gabriel Kent, two guests and the real Gabriel Kent, who was confronting his brother David over his use of his identity, and to see his adoptive mother Sergeant June Ackland. Prosser convinced Dan to try and grab the gun, a move that made Nadir, Masters & Perkins skeptical. As Clarke made a phone call to DCI Jack Meadows, Dan tackled Clarke, with Perkins assisting, however the gun first veered right, shooting the real Gabriel Kent, who fell over a railing on the second floor balcony to the floor of the main office. Unfortunately, Gabriel got to his cover story before DS Samantha Nixon and Phil Hunter could. However, Clarke managed to shoot Dan in the arm, and Perkins patched him up and tried to talk down Clarke who eventually let Dan go. Later in the evening, Clarke left CID with Perkins at gunpoint. He walked outside and whispered to Perkins I'm not going to hurt you. As he aimed the gun at Terry, SO19's Marc Rollins took out Clarke, which sent him into depression, and Prosser gave command back to Adam Okaro. Dan returned to work and soon after was paired with Chief Superintendent Ian Barratt, who was aware that Dan was having an affair with his wife, Rochelle. After working an armed robbery, he tried to convince Dan to take a transfer that Barratt made possible, to the Territorial Support Group. Dan didn't want to leave Sun Hill and after he realized Barratt wanted shot of Dan he told him "I know Dan, about you and my wife, and what you've been doing for the last year!" Barratt wanted Dan to tell him about the affair whilst on an OBBO to ensnare the target. As S019 swarmed into the car park where the bust was happening, the suspect rushed into the OBBO building, and Dan and Barratt separated, and the latter abandoned Dan, leading him to be held hostage twice in as many months. Dan was rescued and went to confront Barratt, and he got his own back on Dan by punching him in the jaw. Rochelle and Barratt transferred out of Sun Hill. Last Year and a Half at Sun Hill Dan became friends with new PC Will Fletcher, who replaced the deceased Lance Powell. However, their friendship was frayed when Will spoiled Dan's chances of getting on the Area Car driver course. They however, became friends as they joined an in service charity boxing competition. However, Will had assaulted PC Emma Keane's ex boyfriend when he tried to do the same, meaning an assault allegation meant Will couldn't compete. He instead assisted Dan, who was less professional. Dan, however started taking steroids. He was told by Inspector Gina Gold that he would no longer be fit to compete, however, she allowed him to continue. Dan immediately clashed with new Sergeant Callum Stone. When Will was offered the FLO course, Dan re-applied to the Area Car Driver's course, however Stone denied him this, so when Dan was offered a security job at a club in Ibiza, it was too good of an opportunity to miss. Major Storylines * Main article: Service Record * 2005- Incident Response Course * 2005 - Transferred from Spicer Street to Sun Hill * 2005- Shot during armed siege * 2005- Held hostage by armed robber * 2006- Disqualified from Area Car Driver's course * 2006- Inter-Services Boxing, starts taking steroids * 2007- Clashes with Sergeant Callum Stone * 2007- Resigns Category:Uniform Personnel Category:Characters